Porque Ron la quiere
by CocoWeasleyBlack
Summary: Ginny va a casarse y Ron recuerda buenos y malos momentos juntos. Tal vez un poco de OoC. ¡Mi primer fic!


**NA**: ¡Hola a todos! Me presento con este one-shot de Ginny a Ron al mundo de fanfiction. No tengo mucho que decir, creo no necesita explicaciones pero si quiero decir que Ron y Ginny tienen una relación que me encanta, ¡ojala la mía con mi hermano fuese igual!

La mayor parte del tiempo que he estado escribiendo este fic escuchaba la canción Little Sister de la BSO de LOL. No lo he puesto como songfic porque la letra no encaja del todo y además no soy una gran fan de ellos, pero la música y tal pegan mucho (al menos a mi me lo parece) y está bien para escucharlo a la vez que leéis.

Dejo de daros la brasa y os dejo leer ¿no? ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Ron tenía un año y medio y no sabía por qué su madre estaba tan gorda ni porque su padre le había dejado a cargo de Charlie y se había ido corriendo a San Mungo. No sabía por qué en su casa todos estaban tan nerviosos y tan contentos. No sabía por que cuando su madre llego del hospital todos corrieron hacia ella, olvidándose de él. No entendía por que tras dar un berrido que días antes habría atraído la atención de todos sobre él solo recibió un: "Cállate Ronnie" de parte de Bill. No sabía nada. Ronald Weasley de solo un año y medio de edad no entendía porque su familia se había olvidado de él. Ron no entendía nada hasta que la vio. ¿Esa pequeña cosa rosita y con pelo rojo le quitaba la atención de su familia? ¿Por qué? Pero luego su mamá fue hacia él. ¡No le había olvidado! Se acerco y le dijo algo que se quedo en su memoria para siempre.

-Mira Ron. Esta es tu hermanita. Se llama Ginny.-

La mirada empañada de felicidad que Ron vio ese día en los ojos de su madre la asoció siempre a la familia. A su familia. Entonces dirigió su mirada curiosa y azul hacia la "cosa". Y lo entendió todo. Ronald Weasley no sabía muchas cosas, y en el futuro no iba a entender otras tantas. Pero algo que si sabía era que quería a Ginevra Weasley. Quería a esa cosita pequeña y arrugada con una mata de pelo rojo. Quería esos ojos chocolate que se abrieron por primera vez para él. Quería esa boquita sonriente. Quería sus manitas pequeñitas y suaves. Y nadie, nadie, se la iba a quitar jamás. Ni sus hermanos, ni sus padres, ni los profesores, ni los compañeros de clase, ni amigos "elegidos" que decían amarla.

A pesar de que Ron quiere a su hermana no puede evitar sentir celos de ella.

De cómo Bill parece olvidar todos sus problemas cuando la mira mientras ella está en esa cuna que ha sido de todos los Weasley.

De cómo Charlie se sienta a su lado y le habla sobre dragones, sobre lo bonitos que son y el fuego que lanzan.

De que Percy le coja las manitas y le cuente, como si estuviese conspirando, todos los planes que tiene para llegar a ser finalmente Ministro de Magia.

De que los gemelos parezcan olvidar que tienen que molestarle a él y estén callados y quietos mientras la miran embelesados para luego volver a su estado de frenética actividad de nuevo.

Pero sobretodo, Ron esta celoso de sus padres. De que la mimen, la cuiden, le den de comer, la laven, vistan y peinen como si fuese una princesa. Después de todo, solo es una cosa.

Al instante Ron se arrepiente de haber pensado eso. "_Ginny no es solo un cosa, tonto. Es tu hermana, ¿recuerdas?" _se reprende a sí mismo. Solo tiene cuatro años, pero ron sabe que tiene que cuidarla.

Porque aunque Bill la quiere, se olvida de cambiarle los pañales cuando llega una chica. Porque Charlie sabe muchas cosas de dragones bonitos, pero no tiene paciencia para oír como llora. Porque Percy está demasiado ocupado con sus planes como para darse cuenta de que la niña quiere jugar. Porque Fred y George la empujan sin querer al pasar corriendo y ni siquiera se dan cuenta. Porque sus padres hacen todo lo que pueden, pero tienen seis hijos más a los que atender.

Esa es la razón por la cual Ron cumple con sus deberes de hermano mayor a rajatabla, aunque muchas veces implica quedarse toda la tarde sentado a su lado haciéndola reír. Y eso es _muy _aburrido. Por eso a veces, cuando ella está protegida por alguien más y no puede más, Ron deja fluir lo celos.

Como aquella vez que todos se fueron a un día de camping y se olvidaron a Ron en casa. Su madre volvió corriendo con Ginny en brazos y lo primero que hizo él, fue correr a morderle el pie.

O aquella otra vez que en el cumpleaños de Ron, Charlie trajo un regalo para ella. Por la noche Ron bajo a la cocina, hizo trizas el regalo y luego subió a su habitación. Por la mañana dijo que habían sido los hados.

Una vez cambio su comida de bebe por el pienso para las gallinas porque su padre la había llevado a trabajar cuando él llevaba pidiéndolo desde hacía años.

Pero siempre, después de un ataque de celos, Ron cogía a su hermana y se la llevaba a su habitación para regalarle un puñado de cromos de ranas de chocolate.

* * *

El día que Ron recibió la carta de Hogwarts estaba con Ginny en la cocina. Estaban preparando chocolate a espaldas de su madre, que había bajado al pueblo a comprar unas cosas. Ella estaba sentada en los hombros de él, porque ninguno de los dos alcanzaba el tarro de las nueces cuando la lechuza entro por la ventana, chocó contra Ginny que se desequilibró haciendo caer a Ron que chocó contra el cazo de chocolate. Entonces la lechuza dio un chillido tremendamente enfadada, dejó la carta encima del chocolate derramado y se fue.

-¿Qué será esto?- Exclamó Ginny con curiosidad

-No lo se... –Dijo Ron.- Creo que es una carta.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Estás seguro? – Desde luego la ironía era el punto fuerte de Ginny y no dudaba en utilizarla contra su hermano.- ¡Dame inútil!- Volvió a gritar al ver que Ron miraba la cara con gesto de muda sorpresa. -¡Oh! – Al ver el remitente puso idéntica expresión a la de su hermano.- Vaya.

Después los dos se sentaron en las escaleras para esperar a su madre. Cuando esta llegó se extrañó mucho de la situación, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Ron extendió la mano en la que tenia la carta. Molly arqueó una ceja al ver que estaba cubierta de chocolate, pero no dijo nada en consideración con la cara de consternación que sus dos hijos pequeños tenían.

Y de igual manera, cogió el sobre y al ver el sobre una muda expresión de sorpresa se pintó en su cara. Y luego: "¡Oh!". Pero a diferencia de sus hijos, la suya era una exclamación de alegría. Por supuesto sentía pena de que su hijo fuese a marcharse pero se sentía feliz por él. El resto de la familia fue llegando y todos felicitaron a Ron, que poco a poco fue contagiándose de su alegría y olvidando la conmoción y la sorpresa que le produjo la carta. Celebraron una pequeña fiesta y luego se fueron a dormir.

Ron daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Una vez solo se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan seguro de querer ir Hogwarts. En su casa era feliz, no quería que eso cambiase. Por eso decidió ir a buscar a su mejor amiga y confidente, a su hermana. Cuando salió al pasillo vio que ella también había ido a buscarlo, y ambos bajaron al salón. Se sentaron en un sofá e hicieron lo que siempre hacían cuando se enfrentaban a un problema: cambiar cromos de ranas de chocolate.

Al final, los dos se abrazaron y Ron susurró:

-No quiero ir a Hogwarts Gin, ¿Qué pasa si no le caigo bien a nadie? ¿Y si nadie me quiere porque no tenemos dinero? Estoy asustado – Confesó el tembloroso muchacho.

Ginny simplemente le abrazo más fuerte y contuvo las lágrimas. Sabía que Ron haría amigos pero, ¿Qué iba a ser de ella?

Cuando Arthur bajó esa mañana para desayunar y se los encontró a los dos abrazados y dormidos en el sofá no pudo menos que sonreír enternecido. Llamó a Molly que casi se pone a llorar y luego los subieron a cada uno a su habitación. Nunca hablaron de ello, ni hicieron referencia alguna, pero después de eso Ron no volvió a tener dudas sobre Hogwarts. Finalmente llegó el uno de septiembre y Ron y Ginny se abrazaron durante mucho tiempo antes de salir de casa.

-Te quiero, Gin, te echaré de menos.

-Yo también Ronnie.- el hecho de que Ron no se enfureciera ante el apodo demostró que estaba realmente triste.

* * *

Querida Ginny:

Todo aquí es genial. Estoy en Gryffindor, pero por supuesto nadie dudaba eso. Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de mi casa es genial, aunque suele enfadarse conmigo cuando me rio de su cabeza. Dumbeldore es todavía más imponente que en los cromos, la verdad es que me da un poco de miedo. Hay un conserje gruñón que se llama Flitch y siempre va acompañado por una gata escalofriante llamada Señora Norris.

Las comidas son geniales ¡Hay un montón de cosas deliciosas que nunca se acaban! ¿Sabías qué en el Gran Comedor el techo está encantado para que refleje el cielo de verdad? Yo tampoco. Se lo oí decir a una niña repelente y sabelotodo llamada Hermione Granger. Sí, has leído bien. Hermione. ¿Quién se llama así? Desde luego no alguien simpático. Ella no lo es. Pero, ¿a que no sabes quien sí es simpático? Apuesto a que no lo adivinas. Su nombre empieza por Ha y acaba por rry. ¡Sí! ¡Soy amigo de Harry Potter! Es un chico genial, mucho más que la tonta de Hermione.

¿A ti qué tal te va todo? ¿Te aburres mucho solo con papá y mamá? Espero que no. ¡Me muero de ganas de que llegue el año que viene y vengas aquí conmigo! Ya verás, nos lo pasaremos genial.

Te echo de menos Ginny. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, menos a Fred y a George, dirán que soy una niñita. Aun así te quiero.

Ron

PD: la jefa de mi casa, McGonagall puede convertirse en gato. ¿A qué es increíble?

* * *

-¡No te puede gustar Harry! – Ron estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas.- ¡No puede, no puede y no puede!

-Pero, ¿Por qué no?- Ginny sentía tanta rabia que sabía que iba a ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro. Era la primera de las muchas peleas que iban a seguir sobre los novios de Ginny. Era también la primera pelea seria que tenían.- ¿A ti que te importa quién me gusta o me deja de gustar?

-¡Me importa mucho! Y para que lo sepas, no pienso darte el cromo de Harry. Si no fueses tan estúpida y te fueses corriendo cada vez que le ves podrías verle en directo. ¡Aunque ahora que se lo que pasa, no voy a dejar que hables con él jamás!- después de eso Ron tuvo que callarse porque la mano de Ginny chocó con fuerza contra su mejilla. Para tener trece años pegaba muy, muy fuerte.

Ella estuvo el resto del verano sin hablarle, pero el pareció darse por satisfecho, porque al iniciar el curso parecía que todo su interés por Harry se había esfumado. Ahora solo tenía que hablar con ese Michael Corner – Ron le miró con desdén desde la ventana de su cuarto- y luego todo estaría solucionado.

* * *

Ronald Weasley quería a su hermana más de lo que ningún hermano ha querido jamás a su hermana pequeña. La quería tanto que no podía permitir que un idiota se casara con ella. Aunque ese idiota fuese su mejor amigo. Pero hacia feliz a su hermana. Ese idiota que era mayor que ella y quería pervertir su inocente cabecita con _cosas de mayores. _Ron bufó. Ginny no era mayor, y desde luego no estaba lista para esa clase de cosas. Aunque mejor no pensarlo. Ron reprimió un escalofrío. "Es tu mejor amigo," se repitió "nadie mejor que él para cuidarla. Sabes que no le hará daño y que ocupara tu puesto mejor que nadie. Definitivamente, Ginny estará en buenas manos."

Ron compuso una sonrisa, aunque no mayor de la de su hermana, y le ofreció el brazo.

-¿Lista Ginny? Sabes que siempre puedes echarte atrás ¿verdad? Le diré a Harry que hice todo lo posible por retenerte, pero que eres un espíritu libre. Lo entenderá.

Ella solo le dio un suave golpe en el hombro, se rio y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Estoy lista, Ron.

Él suspiro y el guiño un ojo. Después de todo, nada vale más que su felicidad.- Vamos allá.

Lentamente se dirigieron al altar donde Harry les esperaba, radiante. El mismísimo Ministro de Magia presidia la ceremonia, aunque a nadie parecía importarle. Ron tomó la mano de Ginny y se la entregó a Harry con una mirada mezcla de alegría y advertencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Ginny abrió su bolso por la mañana para sacar los billetes que iban a llevarles a su luna de miel, vio algo raro dentro de su monedero. Lo abrió y sacó un cromo de ranas de chocolate. El cromo de Harry Potter, su esposo, el único que faltaba para completar su colección. Colección que fue obra de su hermano, ya que a ella no le gustaban las ranas de chocolate. Sonrió.

Porque Ron Weasley quiere a su hermana pequeña y ella lo quiere a él. Porque a pesar de lo mucho que pelean él daría la vida por ella y los dos lo saben. Porque el día que Ron dejó de ser el pequeño de la familia comprendió que su misión en la vida era cuidar de es cosita rosa y pelirroja, que debía procurar que fuese feliz y que ninguna lágrima fuese derramada de sus ojos si él podía evitarlo. Y ha cumplido su misión.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

¡Y eso es todo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bien, mal horrible, fantástico... (La última lo dudo mucho xD)

Supongo que todo el mundo está harto de oír esto pero... ¡dejar reviews por favor! ¡Tener compasión de esta pobre autora que publica por primera vez! xD

Tranquilos, no pasa nada si no comentáis, en realidad saber que alguien lo ha leído es suficiente

¡Espero que nos leamos pronto!

Un beso a todos aquellos que lo hayáis leído

**Cocó**


End file.
